PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 45: Little Girl Blue
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Marcie is depressed over Hans moving away. And with Charlie Brown dating Frieda, she believes she'll never have another boyfriend again. Peppermint Patty, Claudia, Frieda, Lucy, Sally, Cobra, Rattler, and Joslyn all take her out for a girl's day to make her feel better. (Special guests Claudia, Krissy, Red, and Skylar by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 45: Little Girl Blue

**CHAPTER 1: MELANCHOLY MARCIE**

"I'm really worried about her, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty was on the phone with Charlie Brown. It had been two weeks since Hans moved back to Germany. And Marcie was still depressed over it. "She hasn't said anything to anyone, aside from answering questions during school lessons, and only if she had a question for someone."

"Just give her time, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "She's not going to get over this right away, you know. She just needs to be sad for a while and then she'll start feeling better."

"But it's been two weeks!" said a spent Patty. "How can she still be depressed for two weeks?!"

"Trust me when it comes to depression, I'm an expert," said Charlie Brown. "I've gone a whole month straight of being depressed. And that was a good moment for me. Marcie will be sad about Hans for a while. You are just going to have to let her get through this and be there for support, but don't force her to be happy. It'll make things worse than what they already are."

"Okay, Chuck," Patty sighed. "But it won't be easy."

"Nothing ever is, Patty," agreed Charlie Brown. "Talk to you later." And he hung up the phone. Sally walked in, holding Wyatt.

"Who was that, big brother?" she asked.

"Oh, Peppermint Patty," Charlie Brown responded. "Marcie is still depressed over Hans moving away and she's worried about her."

"Maybe she needs to hang out with her lady friends," suggested Sally.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "I'll call her back." And Charlie Brown called Patty back. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Patty, Sally just came up with a good idea. How about you and some of the other girls take her out and hang out for the weekend. Us boys are about to do that Gaming Tournament online tomorrow, anyway, so tomorrow would be perfect for you to take Marcie out."

"That's a great idea, Chuck! You call Frieda and see if she's willing to do so. Maybe call Lucille and I'll contact Claudia and some of the others." And both Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty got to putting the plan in action.

Later, Lucy, Cobra, Rattler, Frieda, and Eudora were all hanging out at Joe's Café. They had all gotten word about the Girls-Day-Out for Marcie and was figuring out what they wanted to do.

"We could go to that pizza place with the arcade machines and games," suggested Lucy.

"That's not a bad idea, Mamba," said Cobra. "With the boys busy with their game tomorrow, we could all hang out to cheer up Marcie."

"I think she needs it badly," added Frieda. "Charlie Brown said it was Sally's idea."

"That's actually probably one of her better ideas, knowing her," joked Lucy.

"Peppermint Patty also got in contact with Claudia and she said maybe her sister, Krissy, could chaperone," said Eudora.

"That's great!" said Frieda. "Krissy is pretty cool."

"Okay, so the pizza place it is," said Lucy. "All in favor…"

"AYE!" said all of the girls.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GEARING UP**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: READY FOR "BATTLE"**

Charlie Brown and the other boys were logging on to their computers to play a game called "War Cats" which was a strategic war/battle game. Charlie Brown and the boys were all on the same team, though split into separate companies. Charlie's group was Company A sporting red, and Franklin's was Company B sporting blue. Both companies were doing battle with another team, who never spoke or even revealed their names. Here's how both companies on the team stacked up:

_**THE BLOCKHEAD SQUADRON:**_

Company A (RED):

Charlie Brown (company captain)

Linus (co. captain)

Schroeder

Shermy

Pig Pen

Ox

Rerun

Michael

Company B (BLUE):

Franklin (company captain)

Roy (co. captain)

Jose

Thibault

Freddy

Dominick

Skylar

Franco

"Is everyone accounted for?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I'm here, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Rerun is, too."

"Me too," said Schroeder.

"Ready," Skylar responded.

"Ready, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy.

"I'm ready, Charlie Brown," said Franklin.

"Private Pig Pen ready for duty, captain," said Pig Pen.

"I'm here," Ox responded.

"Bereit, mein Kapitän," said Franco.

"Here and accounted for," Thibault replied.

"Ready," said Roy.

"All set," said Michael.

"Ready," said Jose.

"Ready," said Dominick.

"Has anyone heard from Shermy?" asked Linus.

"I'm here, guys," said Shermy. "Had to use the bathroom."

"Oh brother," sighed Charlie Brown. "Well that's all of us. Remember our assignment for today. We find the Cobalt Soldier and his team and take them out. We need to infiltrate their base. They have been successful in wiping out our defenses and beating us everytime. Linus has come up with a sure-fire way to get the drop on them once and for all. Linus?"

"Thanks, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I was able to find their hideout and check out their defenses. It looks like an easy takeover. They are hidden deep in the jungle and if we can disable their security surveillance we can beat the Cobalt Soldier at his own game."

"Before we can battle the Soldier, we need to build up our ranks and powers," said Franklin. "I suggest we do lesser battles and hunt for pigs in the meadow before taking on the Cobalt Soldier."

"I agree, Franklin," said Charlie Brown. "Is there any questions?"

"Will we make it back home to our loved ones?" asked Skylar.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown.

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty and the other girls, along with Krissy and her girlfriend Red, made their way to Marcie's house. Her parents let them all in to see a still depressed Marcie laying on her bed in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling.

"Marcie?" Peppermint Patty said softly.

"Hello, sir," said Marcie, almost robotic.

"How are things, hun?" asked Frieda.

"Could be better, Frieda," Marcie responded.

"At least she's not bawling her eyes out anymore," whispered Sally to Eudora.

"True, but she is no better, neither," Eudora whispered back.

"Come on, Marcie, snap out of it," pleaded Patty. "We have a Saturday of fun planned and we want you to join us."

"I don't know, sir," Marcie droned. "I don't think I'd be good company right now."

"Well good company or not, you're coming with us, Carlin!" ordered Lucy.

"We're just concerned about you," added Patty (Swanson).

"Yeah, we know you miss Hans and sad about him moving," said Violet, "but you can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"We're just l-looking out f-f-for you," Claudia responded. "And my sister Krissy and her g-girlfriend Red are here as ch-ch-chaperones."

"Look Marcie, we only trying to help out a bit," Peppermint Patty continued. "We understand that you're unhappy right now, but just join us today. If you don't feel any better afterwards, we'll give you more time. Deal?"

Marcie thought about what her friends were saying. She knew she couldn't stay in longer, as her parents would eventually tell her to get some fresh air, or at least go to the library. She finally relented. "Okay, I'll join you. But don't expect me to be a barrel of laughs all of the sudden."

"Relax, Carlin," said Lucy. "If anyone knows how important it is to be crabby, it's yours truly." And Marcie got out of bed and joined the girls to go out and have some fun. But Hans wouldn't be far from her mind.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TEAM BROWN VS. TEAM COBALT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: IT'S ON!**

_War, huh, yeah_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing_

_War, huh, yeah_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing_

_Say it again, y'all_

_War, huh, good god_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_Oh, war, I despise_

_'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives_

_War means tears to thousands of mothers eyes_

_When their sons go to fight_

_And lose their lives_

_I said, war, huh good god, y'all_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing say it again_

_War, whoa, lord_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_it ain't nothing but a heart-breaker_

_(War) friend only to the undertaker_

_Oh, war it's an enemy to all mankind_

_The point of war blows my mind_

_War has caused unrest_

_Within the younger generation_

_Induction then destruction_

_Who wants to die, ah, war-huh, good god y'all_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing_

_Say it, say it, say it_

_War, huh_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing listen to me_

_it ain't nothing but a heart breaker_

_(War) it's got one friend that's the undertaker_

_Oh, war, has shattered many a young man's dreams_

_Made him disabled, bitter and mean_

_Life is much to short and precious_

_To spend fighting wars these days_

_War can't give life_

_It can only take it away_

_Oh, war, huh good god y'all_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing say it again_

_whoa, lord_

_What is it good for_

_Absolutely nothing listen to me_

_it ain't nothing but a heart breaker_

_(War) friend only to the undertaker_

_Peace, love and understanding_

_Tell me, is there no place for them today_

_They say we must fight to keep our freedom_

_But lord knows there's got to be a better way_

_Oh, war, huh good god y'all_

_What is it good for you tell me_

_Say it, say it, say it, say it_

_huh good god y'all_

_What is it good for_

_Stand up and shout it nothing_

The boys started playing "War Cats". They built up their strength and ranks while doing small battles and hunting and gathering. They were preparing for battle with the Cobalt Soldier and his forces. As they built up their characters they built up experience points. So when they were ready to infiltrate the Cobalt Soldier's compound in the game, they put their plan into action.

"Company A, we will sneak around the west side of the compound," said Charlie Brown. "Company B, you guys will go around the east side."

"Got it," said Franklin. And the battle began. Charlie Brown and his team moved to the west side of the compound, while Franklin and his team went to the east. All were looking at the security cameras.

"When I say go, use the guns with the silencers to take out the security cameras," said Charlie Brown.

"Okay," said Linus. All of the sudden some troops they didn't know surrounded them.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" shouted Skylar.

"THE SOULDIER'S TROOPS WERE ON TO US!" yelled Ox.

"TAKE COVER!" ordered Charlie Brown. And both companies took cover and then started firing on the other troops. One of Franklin's teammates got hit.

"I'm out!" said Jose.

"Me too!" added Pig Pen.

"We're losing our troops again, Charlie Brown!" said Linus.

"I know!" yelled Charlie Brown. "It's like they're coming out from nowhere!"

"NO!" Someone else got hit.

"We lost Shermy!" said Schroeder.

"Rats!" yelled Charlie Brown.

"I'm done," announced Freddy.

"Darn it!" yelled Roy. "I'm out, as well."

"There he is!" said Linus. "It's the Cobalt Soldier!"

"I'll take him on!" said Charlie Brown.

"Don't do it, Charlie Brown!" yelled Schroeder. "It would be suicide!"

"Maybe, but I am the head captain," Charlie Brown stated. "And if I get hit, so be it!"

"I'm down!" said Rerun.

"Me too," added Franco.

"Well we got most of their troops," said Charlie Brown. "Now we focus on the Cobalt Soldier himself!" And the boys' characters turned their attention to the Cobalt Soldier. They proceeded to open fire on him.

"This guy must be invincible!" said a bewildered Franklin.

"There must be a weakness somewhere!" added Linus.

"I've been hit!" said Dominick. "Good luck, guys! Take him out for all of us!"

"Will do, Dom," said Charlie Brown. And they continued to fire upon the Soldier.

"Good grief!" said Schroeder. "What will it take to kill this dude?!"

"Linus, bring out the bazookas!" said Charlie Brown.

"Are you sure, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"It's our only chance before the secret weapon!" Charlie Brown replied. Linus's character pulled out his secret weapon. The other boys who had gotten killed watched their screens to see what would happen. Linus and the rest of the troops used their bazookas on the Soldier and seemingly blew him to smithereens. After the smoke had cleared, they were shocked and frustrated to see that he was still standing, intact.

"Oh good grief!" moaned Charlie Brown. "He's still alive!"

"NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT!" screamed Skylar!

"IT'S TIME FOR THE SECRET WEAPON!" yelled Charlie Brown.

And a huge tank came out from nowhere. It was aimed directly at the Soldier, who continued to stand still, doing nothing.

Charlie Brown shouted, "FIRE!" And the tank blew its cannon at the Soldier. Again smoke and ash bellowed out from the blast.

"Did we get him?" asked Michael.

"I don't know," said Franklin.

"The smoke is clearing!" announced Freddy. As soon as the smoke cleared, they saw the Soldier still standing.

"AAUGH!" the boys all screamed.

"Okay, this so-called Cobalt Soldier is not human, at all!" stormed Schroeder. And without warning, the Soldier open fired on the rest of the boys' characters.

"I'm out!" said Linus.

"I'm gone!" added Michael.

"No!" cried Schroeder. "I'm out now, too."

"I'm a goner," said Franklin.

Charlie Brown was the last to be taken out. "I CAN'T STAND IT!" he yelled. "I JUST CAN'T STAND IT! Who is this Cobalt Soldier anyway?!"

"Whoever he is, he's definitely invincible, Charlie Brown," said Linus. At that moment, in Snoopy's doghouse, Snoopy, along with Andy, Olaf, Woodstock, and the Beagle Scouts, all celebrated another victory over The Blockhead Squadron. And Woodstock marked the victories on a marker board with 20 wins to their zero wins.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PIZZA, SINGING, AND MORE MOPING**

"**War"** written by Barret Strong / Norman Whitfield

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FUN, NO FUN**

At the pizza place, all of the girls were having a good time. Lucy, Cobra, Rattler, and Frieda enjoyed the arcade games. Violet, Patty, Sally, and Eudora played in the ball pit and slides. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Claudia (wearing her noise-canceling headphones for the loudness), Melanie, Krissy, and Red all stayed in the dining area trying to cheer Marcie up.

"Come on, Marcie," pleaded Peppermint Patty. "There must be something you want to do."

"No not really, sir," said Marcie, sadly. "I'll just eat my pizza and then go back home to bed."

"You hardly t-t-touched it!" noted Claudia.

"Have you considered talking to someone about this, Marcie?" asked Red.

"There is one person, but her advice is usually a crummy one-line response," Marcie said, looking at Lucy, who was enjoying one of the arcade games.

"How about your parents?" asked Krissy. "They could offer some comfort."

"Trust me, Krissy," said Marcie, "my folks are the last ones to go to for love advice. They just skip the subject."

"Marcie's right about her folks," added Peppermint Patty.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but-" Marcie's speech was cut off when the other girl came back.

"Okay, it's Karaoke time!" announced Patty (Swanson).

"That's right up my alley," said Frieda.

"I l-like Karaoke, too!" said a happy Claudia.

"Karaoke, is that a kind of bird?" asked a confused Melanie.

"Good grief, Mel," said Lucy. "You are dumb, but even YOU should know what Karaoke is!"

"It's that thing you do when you sing the lyrics to the hits while the background music plays without the singing," said Red. "YOU provide the vocals."

"Oh, okay!" said Melanie.

"How in the world did she make it this far without hurting herself severely?" asked a bewildered Violet.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Vi," sighed Lucy.

And the girls started singing songs. First up was Sally, who did a good job on a pop number. Then Peppermint Patty who wasn't the best singer, but still managed to do a decent job. Lucy and the Serpents were up next, and they did pretty well. They were followed by Frieda, who, of course, did excellent. Eudora reluctantly sang a musical number. She wasn't that great at singing. Claudia also sang, and wowed the girls with her singing. Krissy and Red also joined in and did a duet together. Melanie was next and was worse than Eudora. Violet and Patty did a fun song together. Joslyn also sang a musical number. She did a little better than Eudora. Marcie also joined, but when she did, she sang Eric Carmen's "All By Myself" in the style of Celine Dion. Right in the middle of the song, she burst into tears crying, as she was thinking of Hans when she sang it.

"Cut it, DJ!" said Peppermint Patty. The DJ stopped the song, and the girls escorted Marcie, who was a wreck by then, out of the pizza place. Krissy and Red paid the tab and brought the girls home.

Later at the Brown's home, Frieda and Sally were both comforting Charlie Brown and Michael, respectively. The boys told them about losing to an impossible to kill Cobalt Soldier again. Snoopy was with them. Unbeknownst to them HE was the Cobalt Soldier.

"I just don't understand it!" groaned Charlie Brown. "We gave that Soldier everything we had, and he STILL didn't get destroyed!"

"And even that wasn't an easy task," added Michael.

"I'm so sorry, baby," said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"One day you will beat that stupid Cobalt Soldier," added Sally to Michael.

"So how was your day with the girls at the pizza place?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Well it started out great," Frieda responded.

"Until Marcie broke out in waterworks singing Celine," Sally stated.

"I take it she's not over Hans moving away," said Michael.

"You could say that," said Frieda.

"I think it's going to take some time with her," said Charlie Brown. "She may never be totally over him moving, even if she does start to feel better."

"You may be right, hun," sighed Frieda. "Getting back to your situation, you will defeat that Cobalt Soldier. I guarantee it!" Snoopy began to snicker lightly.

"Don't count on it!" he said through his thoughts.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER DAY**

"**All By Myself" **written by Eric Carmen


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ALONE WITH MY THOUGHTS**

Sunday had arrived and all of the kids were doing activities outside. The weather was cold, but not freezing, as it was late fall. Some kids were jumping in piles of leaves, some girls were playing hop-scotch and jumping rope, and some boys were playing marbles and shooting some basketball. Charlie Brown was going to the afternoon matinee with Frieda at the theater. Lucy and Schroeder were going on a date to Joe's Café, Linus and Eudora decided to hang out at the mall with Sally and Michael, Peppermint Patty and Franco went to the park and had a picnic. But Marcie stayed inside and moped.

She was still upset about being without Hans. What her friends didn't know, that only she and her parents knew, was that Hans had sent her a letter after returning to Germany. What it read was the following:

_Meine liebe Marcie,_

_ I have returned safely to Germany with my parents and we are back at my old house. Some of my old friends were happy to see me and asked how America was. They even asked about you and Patricia and how you two were doing. I told them all about what happened with us, from that girl getting killed during gang fight to the trip to camp to the fires in town. They were amazed at all that happened with me._

_ I was thinking about us and I don't want you to wait for me to return. I may not come back next time, fraulein. I'll always love you, but if you want to find new boyfriend, I'm okay with that. I don't want to get hopes up that I will return when it could not happen. You will forever stay in my heart and I yours._

_Immer lieben,_

_Hans_

Marcie held the letter to her. She also wept which seemed for the 50th time. Hans had just in essence told her she was free to move on with her life. She would talk to Peppermint Patty about it when she was ready, but for now, she just laid in bed and cried. She wondered if she would ever find another boyfriend. She couldn't try for Charlie Brown again because of him being with Frieda, so that was not to happen. She wondered what her future would be.

**THE END (almost)**

**UP NEXT, A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**


	6. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

We are at the halfway point in Season 3 of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_. I'm going to take a break from the story arc, but will return soon to this. Starting in a few days, I will launch the final installment of the "Lost Cause" saga titled _Learning to Forgive_, a five-part mini-series picking up five years after the events of "A Waste of Time and Space" (by David Crap-Writer) and _Lucy Van Pelt: A Lost Cause_. So be on the lookout for the new mini-series as I wrap up the "Lost Cause" saga.


End file.
